Stranded by Sin
by riaken the hedgehog
Summary: Athrun and Cagali are supposed to be lovers, but when he finds out shocking news, he is out for blood. When the two twins go to get him back, they are shot down. When the two are alone together, sinful desires . Kira X Cagalli, rated M for upcoming Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Decent into Sin

A/N: This will be my first Rated M fanfic

A/N: This story was inspired by Inulover4eva's "Island of Secrets". This story is rated M for it will include lemons, violence, and explicit language. The pairings are Kira X Cagalli (Yes, that means it will involve incest) and it implies Athrun X Cagalli a bit. Don't like, don't read. KIRA X CAGALLI FOREVER!! Oh, I don't hate Lucas. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, but God I wish I did…

Kira: ….

Cagalli: ….

Riaken: What's wrong with you two?

K&C: …You're a sick fuck…

Riaken: Then why are you two reading the story?

K&C: blush

* * *

"KIRA!!" yelled a teen male in a dark red jacket. His dark blue hair blowing in the small breeze that made its way in to his cockpit. He moved a handle forward as it's thrusters activated. On his screen resided "G.U.N.D.A.M". His Gundam dashed forward, charging at another in front of his own.

"ATHRUN!!" yelled a voice from the other Gundam in front of him, coming from the cockpit. The pilot, who was identified as Kira by the dark blue haired teen-Who had just been identified himself as Athrun- pulled back a handle, and the giant machine fired a green beam from his rifle. Athrun threw a control forward and another back, and almost instantly, the red Gundam pulled a barrel roll, getting away with a blow to the arm., but not before returning fire and nailing Kira's Gundam, the Freedom, in it's knee joint. "Tch, dammit!" he said as the Freedom drew a beam saber and dashed forward.

The red Gundam, the Justice, barrel rolled again, dodging the saber and then pulling out his own, jamming it in to the Freedom's side. The Freedom preceded to pull away, springing up and throwing a kick to the other's head with it's good leg. As the kick neared the point of connection, both Gundam's turned grey, and stood still.

"Battle over!" a computer declared as the cockpits of both pilots slowly opened., and Kira and Athrun emerged from the Freedom and Justice respectively.

"Looks like I win!" Kira said, trailing his fingers through his brown hair, sighing loudly.

"Don't kid yourself!" Athrun replied, pointing to the Gundam's, still in the position they left them. As Kira looked on, he noticed the Justice was pulling something from it's legs, most likely a dagger. Were the kick continued, the leg wouldn't be there.

"Hmmm, sneaky Athrun. Wasn't expecting that." Kira laughed as Athrun joined in. As they exited the room, Athrun was caught in the arms of a blonde, who looked somewhat like Kira, if not exactly alike.

"C-Cagalli!" Athrun got out, being caught off guard and falling over on his back.

"YOU'RE AN IDOIT!!" she yelled out. "You promised to meet me at four, and now it's five thirty seven you jerk!" she replied as Kira laughed slightly. Cagalli noticed him and jumped up, tackling him in to a wall. His back smashed in to it, hard.

"Oww, what the hell Cagalli?"

"You could've hurt Athrun!" she yelled back, punching him in the arm. She then helped Athrun up as he laughed. She then kissed him deeply. Kira smiled and then looked at the floor, sighing.

"I'll…see you guys later…" Kira said as he walked off down the hall, heading to his room. The pair behind were left confused.

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know…" Cagalli replied to Athrun as she watched him disappear from sight. "Athrun, I'll be right back!" she said leaving his arms and running down the hall.

"B-but Cagalli! What about our pla-"

"He's my brother, I have to!" she said, disappearing after Kira, out of Athrun's sights.

In his room, Kira was laying on his bed. He started blankly at the ceiling. He started to see the fading image of Flay and it's place appeared the fierce blonde that was his sister. He rubbed his eyes. "…Cagalli…why do I…" he sighed a bit as his door flew open.

"Kira…" said a soft voice as Cagalli stood in his doorway.

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled as he leant up to look at her."

"I thought you and Athrun had pla-"

"I came to check on you. You're my brother, and I'm concerned." She said as she walked over and sat on his bedside. He moved over next to her, but looked at his hands. She grabbed them and looked him in the eyes as he blushed. "Kira, what's been going on lately?" she said hugging him tightly. "You're worrying me…"

Meanwhile, Athrun had entered his own room, playing with the Haru on top his desk. He wondered about Lucas, as there was then a knock on his door. It flew open as a member of the Arcangel approached him.

"A-Athrun Zala? I'm here to deliver a letter!" she said as she handed it to him, and then left. He looked at it and noticed the seal on the letter, his eyes widening.

"PPLANT?!" he said as he proceeded to open the letter.

Kira and Cagalli left his room a bit later, both blushing.

"Cagalli…I'm sorry…" he said looking away.

"I-It's fine…I'd better find Athrun." She said as she started to walk off, but was stopped when some staffers running by.

"Hurry, we have to stop the Justice!" one yelled as they made a left, the two twins following upon hearing 'Justice'.

In the hanger of the ship, a red Gundam was making it's way toward the Catapult.

"LET ME HEAD OUT!!" Athrun yelled from the cockpit, meeting heavy resistance as he tried to escape. Kira rushed up a flight of stairs o try and reason with Athrun, only to be blown off the ledge by the Justices busters as it escaped, sending Kira flying backwards. He would've died were it not for Cagalli grabbing his wrist. She pulled him up and he fell on top of her, both breathing heavily, they blushed as they pulled away from each other, Cagalli finding a letter on the floor, picking it up to read it. Her eyes widened.

"Cagalli, is something wrong?" Kira asked concerned. She looked at the floor, and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm…I'm fine!" she said running off. Kira went to grab her, but she was gone.

"Cagalli…"

A bit later, night hit. They were over the ocean, so it was easy to tell. Everyone was apparently fast asleep, except for the fiery blonde know as Cagalli. She wondered off to the hanger, the letter from before still in her hands. She slowly began her trek to the Freedom, and as she entered the hangar bay, she could slightly her snoring, but ignored it. She popped open the cockpit, and a vain appeared on her forehead. Kira was asleep in the cockpit, birdie on his shoulder.

"…Dammit!" she whispered as she began to sneak away.

"Cagalli? What the hell took so long? Are you coming or not?" Kira said rubbing his eyes as birdie flew away.

"Coming? What do you mean?" she mused as she laughed uncomfortably.

"I know you want to get Athrun, and I knew you'd be willing to take the Freedom to do it, but I won't let you go alone!" he said grabbing her hand and bringing her to the cockpit. "I already disabled the security system, but they'll be back on in the morning, so let's get moving befo-" he was cut off by a loving embrace from a blonde sister.

"Kira…thank you!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. Kira was a little shocked, this was one of the only times he'd seen Cagalli cry aside from when her father died.

"C…Cagalli…" he said as she reluctantly left his figure. "I'm sorry…let's go…" she said as she sat on his lap, the cockpit of the Freedom closing as it activated, taking off.

They spent hours searching for the lost member of their group. It was about eight thirty P.M. when they left, and it was now seven thirty seven A.M. They were tired, but wouldn't stop.

"Kira…do you think he's alright?"

"Don't worry Cagalli. It's Athrun we're talking about. He'll be ju-AHHHH" he yelled as the Freedom started to shake rapidly. It was hit in the back by a beam. A battle was going on, and in the middle, hovered the Justice.

"ATHRUN!!" yelled the twin's as they dashed to him. Athrun was taking down a horde of Skygraspers left and right when he noticed the Freedom's approached.

"KIRA, LOOK OUT!!" Athrun yelled as a beam hit the Freedom's thrusters. They were pretty high above the ground, and falling could be fatal. Kira began to channel all the power to the main thrusters as a mobile suit suddenly appeared a top a rock formation. It was blue and grey and held a large cannon.

"SAY GOOD NIGHT, BITCHES!!" he yelled as he fired it, a large beam hit the Freedom, sending him and Cagalli hurling towards the ocean. The cockpit flew open, and Cagalli who wasn't secured, flew out, but was caught be Kira.

"CAGALLI!!" he yelled, holding on as tight as he could.

"KIR-AHHHHHHH" she yelled as they both flew out of the cockpit of the freedom. They flew towards the ocean below, but not before Kira grabbed her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She did the same as they suddenly hit the water. He let go by accident, and she tried to hold on, but the impact was to much for her, and she let go as well. He threw his hands out to grab her, but was running out of air. He tried to grab her, but was losing consciousness. He quickly swam to the surface, and got ready to swim back down, but was knocked back by a large wave, completely losing consciousness at this point. His vision was fading, and he could see the Cagalli in the distance.

"Ca…ga…lli!" he got before everything went black, and everything went silent…

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was fun. Chapter to will come out sometime next weak, or I'll try to update daily.

Kira: Check out his other story if you're in to Bleach!

Cagalli: Also, he takes story request. All you have to do is give him a pairing, or give him a pairing and a topic.

A/N: Hell, give me a plot, topic, genre and pairing. I'll write it. Almost any anime. Anyway, look out for chap. 2, and R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Damn, sorry this took so long. I took to long a break. Sorrrrrrrrry!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

"_KIR-AHHHHHHH" she yelled as they both flew out of the cockpit of the freedom. They flew towards the ocean below, but not before Kira grabbed her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She did the same as they suddenly hit the water. He let go by accident, and she tried to hold on, but the impact was to much for her, and she let go as well. He threw his hands out to grab her, but was running out of air. He tried to grab her, but was losing consciousness. He quickly swam to the surface, and got ready to swim back down, but was knocked back by a large wave, completely losing consciousness at this point. His vision was fading, and he could see the Cagalli in the distance._

"_Ca…ga…lli!" he got before everything went black, and everything went silent…_

His eyes sprang open as her voice echoed through Kira's head, piercing his skull. He laid on the sandy shores of a remote island, his whole body aching. Scratches and cuts on his body burning from the contact with the dreaded ocean in which he had fell in to not so long ago. He groaned weakly as he slowly got in to an upright position, feeling pain from just trying to wiggle a finger. He coughed loudly, spitting up some water.

"Tch, dammit. This sucks…really sucks!" he said before staggering to his feet, trying to get study. "What happened to-THE FREEDOM!!!" he yelled, his head swinging about wildly. He desperately looked around for his missing Gundam, not seeing it anywhere. "Dammit! Where could it be?!" he asked himself. He turned around to see a thick horde of trees that inhabited the island. "…could it have?"

He took a step forward, and as his right foot pressed down, a jolt of sharp pain shot up his slender figure, causing him to fall on one knee. He pulled up his pant's leg, revealing a somewhat large gash down by his ankle. On top of that, it also seemed that the ankle it's self was injured, if not sprained. He sighed as he bean to slowly crawl to one of the trees.

He pressed his back against it, sighing loudly. He was lucky enough to spot a large branch that was buried in the sand beside him. It looked pretty sturdy in his eyes, giving him a couple of ideas. He grabbed and observed it, pulling a knife from his pocket.

He sighed and began to cut away at it. Entering a zen like state as he did so. He pictured his goal as he began to move faster.

"I'm coming Cagalli…" he would say over and over while he worked. A few minutes later he had a makeshift crutch. He frowned at his work, but placed it under his arm and began to hop along deeper in to the crowd of trees. The forest was dense, the bark of the trees a dark grey and in his disoriented state, it seemed like the trees were turning a blood red, maybe even dripping the crimson fluids into the soil. Was it an illusion? Maybe it was brought on from the amount of blood he may of lost. His mind was drifting, and ahead of him his path was beginning to twist, voices of something demonic whispering into his ears and taking hold of his mind. As all these freakish illusions tried to drag him down, in his mind he saw images of his sister, and the simple thought of her being gone, or even…it all gave him the strength to go on. One memory in particular couldn't take her off his mind…

"Kira, what's been going on lately?" she asked, hugging him tightly. "You're worrying me…" she stated as he looked on to the side. His act of being distant began to irritate her, as she grabbed his chin and brought his eyes to connect with her own. "Stop acting like this! At least not towards me. I'm not just anyone Kira, I'm your sister. Please…" she stated, her eyes beginning to water.

"…cagalli I…." he began, returning the hug and burying his head into her shoulder. "It's just…so many mistakes I made. So many people lost, because of me. What if I make a mistake? One so big that….that everyone I care…everyone I love just…I hate feeling like this…I hate all of this but, I have to atone!" In his voice she could feel his distress. What hurt him hurt her, as if she was able to channel al his pain through herself. She wanted to say something, but for some reason…for the first time, she didn't know what to say. She leaned away from him, tears forming in her golden brown eyes which caught him by surprise.

Both of them feeling one another's pain and thoughts as they stared at the other. Kira knew that since he met her, Cagalli was always there for him. Even before they knew they were related. She was his fiery blonde savior. If he lost her he…what could he… as these thoughts ran through his head, his next action caught her by surprise, as her brother had pulled her in close, and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened in shock. What brought this on, and what was happening? However, she found herself leaning into the kiss. Was it to console him? No, his lips felt so good pressed against hers. Wait, did I really think this?

A great number of questions racing through her mind. She felt herself giving in to the passion behind his lips. It took all her power, mentally and physically, to break the kiss.

"Kira…I…I…" as she looked at him, she brought him back to the reality of the action he had just committed. Cagalli turned away from him, her hand covering her mouth, a finger resting against her lips. "I have to go." She said softly, standing and making her way out the room, as he quietly followed. They both blushed a crimson red, as Kira stared at his twin. "Cagalli…I'm sorry." He said, as members of the archangel yelled, making their way to the hanger.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this one is so short, but I was having a bit of a writers block for this one. I'm a bit disappointed to how this came out, however I plan for the third chapter to be around my usual length. hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, I'M BACK!!!


	3. Chapter 3: I Sin for you

A/N: Yes I'm alive, and for those of you who read this chapter, I love you so much. Now for the LONG awaited scene I know you were all waiting for~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. All characters belong to Sunrise and Mitsuko Fukuda.  
_

It was dark all around him. Limping along, he could feel fatigue descending upon his now fragile form. The gash in his leg throbbed, but the pain compared naught to his mental distress. Kira had been traveling around in isolation for what has seemed to him to be an eternity. He had been yelling out his sister's name the whole time, and it had gone from a booming call to a faint whisper. His stomach growled, as he hungered for some form of nourishment. It made him angry at himself. How could his body want something selfish like food when his sister was…was… He felt himself getting sick, a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried his best to dismiss the thought, and continued limping along with his make shift crutch.

He pushed past a bunch of bushes into an open clearing, dropping to one knee. He tried to get back to his feet, but found it extremely taxing. His body swelled with anger, in which he released upon the dirt, his fist the vessel.

"Damnit….damnit…damnit….DAMNIT!" he repeated, almost as a chant. "Get up….get up….please get up….GET UP!" he now screamed, his voice piercing the isolation, and finding the ears of another.

"KIRA?" came a voice that resounded with his own. His eyes shot above him, as he felt the distress leave him as he spotted a lone figure, identical to him if not for fiery eyes and blonde hair. She stood upon an elevated piece of land, and looked down at him desperately.

"Cagalli!" he yelled back to her, and in that instance they both, as if in unison, had tears well in their eyes.

"I knew you'd be ok….I knew you wou-" the sound of a rock crumble discontinued her moment. She suddenly felt her body falling, gravity taking hold of her. The foothold which had supported her gave way, and she saw the ground was quickly rushing up to her.

Kira watched in horror, understanding the situation she was in. He felt something snap, as instincts took over. He abandoned the crutch which had allowed him movement, and with renewed strength began to sprint. Coming upon the rock, he took off the ground at an angle, running along the wall, before leaping from it. His arms extended, grabbing her and wrapping around her, pulling her into his form. Now they both were falling, however as he held her, he went into a tuck, bringing her along. He hit the ground rolling, using his body to shield her as they tumbled into a tree, his back slamming against it hard. The force rocking his entire form as his eyes began to close.

"Kira…." She groaned, looking up at her brother, tucking out from his arms. She looked upon his eyes, and saw them practically lifeless. She felt a warm liquid cover her leg. When she looked back, she saw the huge gash in his shin, which was now bleeding over her. Panicking, she looked back at him, yelling. "KIRA! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes!"

"Ca…ga…." He could hear her voice, but it was faint and distorted. The fatigue he kept fighting had finally been too much for him to take. The pain tiring him as his eyes dropped and his head slumped over his chest. All was quite….

The darkness of the night had settled. The only illumination in the form of a large glowing orb. On a piece of land kneeled a large mechanized machine with the shape of a human body that was white, red and blue in color. The land was quite, however beneath the Gundam, within a cave the sound of a fire crackled. It was there in which the twins resided. Kira lay upon a bed of leaves his sister had gathered, and wore only boxers and a tank top. The gash bandaged with a piece of cloth she had torn from her uniform and washed at the coast nearby. Cagalli wore the same, save for panties instead of boxers. Their cloths hung over the fire, as she had attempted to clean the blood from both outfits.

She hugged her knees tightly, every minute glancing over at Kira, worry clear in her eyes. She blamed herself for the whole situation. If only she had not gone for Athrun. If only she had not been so quick to assume what feelings Athrun must have had for Lacus to rush off like that. The contents of the letter had still been fresh in her mind.

"_Dear Mr. Zala_

_ We are writing to inform you private information of Mrs. Lacus, who we believe you or the pilot of the Freedom is the only person who are worthy of help. Mrs. Lacus has been arranged to be married to a family of high class in order to strengthen the bonds between the Plants. However it has occurred to us that the family has questionable history and Lacus' life may be in danger. Despite this, the wedding is still to be carried through, and we ask that the family's history is explored before the wedding is completed."  
_  
What really hurt her is that Athrun didn't make the attempt to come to her about it. He simply took off without warning…and the emotion he showed. Would Kira show the same emotion if the same happened to her…did she just think Kira? This made her even more confused. She glanced over to him once more, this time removing herself from her position and crawling towards him. She looked over his face, and traced her hand across his cheek. She then grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her own cheek. It was warm with life. Her heart began racing, for what she did not know. She began to lose her reasoning, or maybe she was abandoning it. She leant her face closer to his, blushing profoundly.

"Ki…ra….." her mouth was close to his, her lips aching to press against his. Her eyes slowly closed, her hands caressed his face. She opened her eyes once more, she wanted to see him. The instant their eyes met…hold on. Her brother looked up at her, a look of confusion clear upon his face.

"Ca…cagalli?" he called for her, his breath hot against her lips. She turned even redder, pulling back and screaming; a fist came up, and descended down into Kira's stomach like a hammer. The blow took the wind from him, and he arched his body around the area. "Ow, Christ, what the hell?" he yelled in retaliation, but she then brought him into a tight embrace, throwing him off guard.

"You're okay….you're okay…." she chanted, as if in non-belief. Her tears fell to her shoulder, and a smile broke over his face. Almost as if to assure her, he took her into his own embrace and buried his head into her collar bone.

"Yeah….I'm okay."

Later into the night they were both stuffing their faces on the emergency provisions inside the freedom, which Cagalli had retrieved and brought back to the cave. Kira had been munching on some sort of slop from inside a can, Cagalli munching on a sort of nutrition bar. Every so often, Kira would wince in pain, and she knew it was from the wound on his leg. After about the fifth or sixth time, she crawled over to him once more and placed her hands over the fabric. He looked down at her hand, and up at her face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she repeated, her blonde hair hiding her face. However he was able to read her, they were always able to connect. He knew she was crying.

"Cagalli…it's not your fault." He said, his hand running through her blonde locks. I wasn't careful. If I was then we could of been able to catch Athrun an-"

"SHUT UP!" she interrupted in anger, her face clearly visible as the tears fell faster now. He was somewhat shocked, and said nothing, but she continued. "It's not about Authrun! I don't care about him right now you fucking idiot….Idiot!" she hit the wound with her fist, and he flinched hard, but still said nothing. "Athrun would be fine. I don't have to worry about him…but you…You're reckless, stupid, impulsive, and always burden yourself with everyone's problems!" she exploded. "I just found you…found that I wasn't alone…that I have family with me. I lost my dad…I don't want to see you disappear too." The aching feeling in her lips began to resurface. She blushed once more, and looked him directly in his eyes. Her feelings were directly transferred to him. He started to turn a dark shade of red, his lips also aching for some reason. His mind fell back to the incident that had occurred in her room. He looked away from her, confused.

"Cagalli I…you…" he stumbled over words, and she slowly approached him, her hands creeping along to the sides of him.

"Don't leave me….don't ever leave me." She whispered, her voice gaining a sensual tone as she turned his head to hers and pounced him, her arms crossing across his neck and her lips connecting with his. She felt the aching stop, and a feeling of heat boil within the pit of her stomach, and she could tell he felt the same. When she pulled off his lips and looked into his face, she could see uncertainty on his face, and it was soon transferred to her. She caught herself, and leant up; she quickly turned to get away, but was stopped when Kira snatched her by the wrist. "No….I…."

Kira yanked, and she toppled backwards into his lap, his arms then worked their way around her waist, and she blushed. "Cagalli…I don't want you to leave me ever." His hands snaked to the base of her tank top. He lifted her shirt just above her breast. She gasped, and tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her. His hands trailed across her thighs, tickling her a bit. He leaned his head over, kissed her neck, and straddled her hips. He continued to touch her everywhere, and it was a while before his hands finally settled upon her bare chest. He fondled her slowly…softly, and she found herself not able to object to his ministrations.

"Kira…" she moaned, they were low and sensual. His fingers came upon her nipples, and he pinched them ever so slightly. She moaned once again, a bit louder as it resounded within the cave. She felt something hard stiffening between her thighs, and she knew what it was. Even from within his boxers, she could feel the heat it gave off. She involuntarily began to spread her thighs, and leaned back into his form, resting her head back onto his shoulder. She turned her head slightly towards his, and they looked into each other's eyes. Through his eyes, she knew what he was asking. "You should know already…yes." She said, grabbing his strong hands. They seemed so delicate now. She directed it down in between her thighs, sliding the fabric that concealed the wetness between her thighs.

He let his fingers rub her entrance, parting her lips. She moaned to the touch, and pushed back against his fingers. His other hand continued to fondle her chest, and the fire in her stomach roared louder. She looked down, and noticed his hard member, which had escaped its confinement from his boxers. She smirked, and her hand went for it, almost as if instinct. The sudden touch made him groan a bit.

"Cagalli…." He moaned out as she began to stroke his member with her hands; those hands that could deliver hits so powerful, so soft and good against his cock. He felt himself get a bit competitive, and began to enter her with his fingers. She let out a loud moan which cut through the silence of the cave. His slender fingers pushed up against her walls, as her hands began to stroke him faster, sometimes tracing around the head of his length. They continued to match each other's ministrations, going for a while to see how would be the first to give in to the others pleasure. It would prove to be Cagalli more sensitive, as it wasn't long before she began to rock hard against his fingers. Her moans practically yells as she soon convulsed, coming hard around his fingers. She leaned back against him once more, panting a bit.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her juices. She was sweet, so very sweet. He flinched once more, as she had but a sudden vice grip on his member.

"More…I want more…Kira…" she said in between pants. Her mind was gone to the pleasure he had presented her. She began to grind her entrance against the top of his cock, he moaned, and she positioned the tip at her entrance, but then hesitated. She remembered their position. They were brother and sister…this can't be right…could it? They could never go back if he….he…

"Cagalli…I want you. No…I need you…only you." He told her, whispered into her ear. His proclamations of need…so strong…so passionate that she felt all doubt disappear. Did he know what she was thinking? It didn't matter, she needed somebody. No, she needed HIM. No one else could quell her needs, not even Athrun..who was that?

"Kira…inside…" she told him, and he nodded. He pushed in side of her slowly, and she began to moan until he hit a sudden barrier. He looked back to her, that look of uncertainty returning; however she touched his face gently. "I told you…you should already know." He smiled at her words, and began to stretch the barrier. She winced in pain, clenching her fist to brace herself, getting breathless until his length struck down the barrier, and she gasped in pain, a little blood trickling down his length.

"I'm gonna move…" he told her, and began to buck his hips up into her. She released a mixture of screams and moans as he began to penetrate her, not caring much that it was her first time. He began to pound her faster, her wetness letting out squishing noises every time he slid into her. She looked for something to grab, throwing her hand behind her hand and griping his neck. She was hot, the heat of his cock so good inside her. His hand soon went down, finding her exposed clit. He began to rub it roughly, and his thrust began to get more forceful, almost beastly in nature. She swung her head back, her moans loud and her voice high in pitch. He groaned, her tightness squeezing his member.

"Cagalli!" he called, as she began to slam her hips back down against his thrust, gaining rhythm almost instantly as her ass and his thighs smacked against each other. All around them was the sounds from her, him, and the meeting of her slopping wet snatch and his rock hard length.

"Kira…don't stop…forever…I want you like this forever!" she yelled, both their minds getting lost to the pleasure. Cloudy, the only thoughts shared between them. 'Thrash me, squeeze me, take me, ravish me, grind me…love me…' It was unclear to them exactly what kind of "love" they both wanted, but it didn't matter right now. "Kir—Kir-Ah! AHHH!" her moans screeched as he tilted her head, pouncing her lips. They kissed fiercely, and then wrestled tongues with each other, swinging around one another with circles, and then the tips pushing. She was a bright red, as was he; Immense pleasure that only they could bring to each other.

His cock throbbed inside her, her pussy squeezed around him. He felt her body tense up, and vice versa. Both were almost there, but they tried to contain themselves. It felt so good, so amazing. Don't end, god please don't let it stop. His thrust hard, the feeling of his cock raging around inside her; she felt enslaved to his member. The feeling of her cunt clamping around his dick, sucking him back in every time he slid out; he felt trapped by her. They loved it…

"Cagalli…I'm…I'm…."

"Inside! I want it all inside me! Fill me!" she demanded, and he could do nothing but comply. He thrust…thrust…continued to thrust until his balls contracted, and he felt a rush before his hot seed filled her womanhood, and she convulsed on him, eventually rewarding him by cumming also, his spunk and juices mixing together and flooding her walls. He came so much; it eventually began to pour down his dick from inside her. They moaned loudly, both in orgasm as they shook each other's forms. Kira fell back, taking Cagalli with him. They both panted, and he reached for his length and pulled it from within her."

She grabbed his hand, and got up, simply turning around and lowering herself on him, bringing it back inside her, and then kissing him deeply, passionately.

"I want to stay like this….just like this…" she told him, resting her body across his as he hugged her. She eventually drifted to sleep, and him soon after. He stayed inside of her, and a few times during their rest they must have been dreaming about each other; for he would sometimes call her name and thrust slightly, and sometimes cum. She would sometimes call his name and grind, and sometimes she would cum. This feeling was bliss; it left both of them stranded on an island in pleasure. However they were stranded together…they were stranded in sin.


End file.
